


Freedom

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [19]
Category: The Silver Wolf (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regeane's first full moon as a free woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Futuristic_. This is far enough in the future that space travel is a regular thing, but humans haven't met extra terrestrials yet. No beta.

"What is it, Regeane?" Maenial asked when she stopped and stared at the rising moon.

He could hear the tears in her voice when she replied, never taking her golden eyes away from the view. "I've never watched the moon rise without bars in the way before now."

He stifled a growl of anger at her family, simply gathering her into his arms so they could watch the moon rise together. "It will never happen again. I promise."

"I know it won't." She rested her head against his, sighing contentedly. "I trust you."

Unlike his own pack, Regeane's family viewed skin-changing as a curse. Confined to her stepfather's house for most of her teenage years and a silver cage when the moon was full, she'd found companionship on the commnet. They'd met on a forum for skin-changers and their loved ones. Intelligent and slyly witty, yet deeply affectionate, Maeniel had figured out she was a wolf fairly early, but every attempt to ascertain that he was right had been easily sidestepped, no matter how oblique.

_In the end, they arranged to meet. He'd arrived at the coffee shop early, but didn't get a chance to do more than buy his coffee and sit down before he heard his name: "Maeniel?"_

_"That's me." He smiled up at the young woman before him, his heart skipping a beat. The picture she'd sent him hadn't done her any justice at all. "Regeane?"_

_"Yes." She nodded, glancing out the window briefly. "Would you like to take a walk?"_

_"A walk?" He thought she'd at least want to order something. "Don't you want some coffee?"_

_Regeane shook her head, her frost-tipped hair rippling with the movement. "Not right now."_

_"All right." He stood up and followed her from the shop. She led him towards the outskirts of the town, to an alley._

_She stopped near a dumpster and fished around behind it before producing a duffle bag. Maeniel had an eyebrow raised by the time she turned to him. Regeane had the grace to blush, a delicate bloom across her pale cheeks. "I hope you won't think this too forward of me, but may I come with you and join your pack?"_

_"Are you sure?" Though the idea appealed to his inner wolf, he had to think of the greater good of his pack. "Though we've talked online, you've only met me tonight."_

_Regeane nodded, gazing up at him without fear in her eyes. "I'm sure. That's why I waited until today to ask you. You didn't **seem** like you were presenting a front online, but I had to meet you face-to-face to give the wolf a chance to smell you and determine for herself if you were worthy of trust."_

_"So you **are** a wolf." He grinned, pleased that he'd guessed correctly._

_Another nod. "I am and that's why I want to go with you. After my first change, Mother dedicated herself to 'curing' me."_

_He snorted derisively. "There's no cure for skin-changing."_

_"My stepfather convinced her he could 'cure' me, that's how he got her to marry him." The look in her eyes was of an old bitterness. "I've been a virtual prisoner since then, only allowed out if someone comes with me."_

_Maeniel glanced around pointedly. "I don't see anyone else here."_

_"My cousin, Hugo, isn't very good at keeping an eye on me. It's almost laughably easy to slip away from him." Her mouth twisted into a sly smile. "If the wolf hadn't trusted you, I'd have returned before he could miss me."_

_He nodded, admiring the strength and courage that must have been required to take such a step. "I will sponsor your membership in our pack."_

_"Thank you!" She flung her arms around him in a tight hug._

_A whiff of her scent as he returned the hug had his inner wolf howling. "There is one thing. I need to be able to vouch that you are a wolf skin-changer. I can't take your word on it."_

_"I understand." Regeane stepped back, wiping at her eyes._

_"Luckily, the next full moon isn't far away."_

He blinked when he realized she'd turned in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Maeniel kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and reluctantly stepped back out of his arms. As the moon rose in the sky with the occasional shuttle flying across it, two wolves ran through the woods below, gray and silver in the moonlight.


End file.
